


Un peu de chaleur (The Pause for warmth remix)

by cantarina



Category: Bon Cop Bad Cop (2006)
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Toronto, bilingual work, québécois
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ouin." David pinça un bout de *quelque* chose sur la chemise de Martin et le lanca hors de la fenêtre, où ça se colla à la voiture d'à côté. </p><p>"Nouvelle saveur spéciale pour les Torontois."</p><p>Made for the <a href="http://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/">podfidic</a> fourth seed challenge, which included remixing a previous seed's work (see "Inspired by" notes) as an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un peu de chaleur (The Pause for warmth remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pause for warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154598) by [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix). 



> Merci à yue_ix pour avoir tout améliorer!

[MP3 streaming or download from Mediafire (3.2mb, 3:29)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d1occ5w2a18seza/%5BBCBC%5D_Un_peu_de_chaleur.mp3)

"... and here's your order. Have a nice day!" la dame au comptoir du Tims sourit. David lui tendit sa carte de débit, mais elle la refusa. Il lui sourit, lui jeta un clin d'oeil et il mit le gaz.

"You should have at least left a tip."

"Ouinouin." Il passa le gobelet chaud à Martin sans jamais quitter des yeux la route.

Il y eut une pause assez longue que David put savourer son thé avec satisfaction. "I didn't think you even knew Tim Horton's served anything but coffee and bad donuts."

"Au moins c'est pas ton Coffee Time."

Il y eut un autre silence.

"It's helping. I'm shivering less." Le lac Ontario était toujours vraiment fucking froid dans le printemps. La sainte chaufferette roulait de plein fouet.

"Criss que t'es con. Mais good job," dit David, ce que Martin traduisit secrètement a: "You need to be more careful."

La rue était complètement embouteillée.

[slurp]

"That tastes like nothing more or less than dead fish."

"Ouin." David pinça un bout de *quelque* chose sur la chemise de Martin et le lanca hors de la fenêtre, où ça se colla à la voiture d'à côté. 

"Nouvelle saveur spéciale pour les Torontois."

Martin ria brièvement avant de tousser violement. David lui jeta son manteau; Martin râla, mais le mit. Quand il reprit contrôle, Martin ajouta, "Appropriate, considering the only fish in there are dead. Or mutants."

Après quelques temps, David se rendit compte que Martin ne l'avait pas harassé pour prendre sa route préferée vers la station. Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa droite, il remarqua que Martin ronflait tout doucement, s'étant endormi. 

David tourna à gauche sur Queen et emprunta plutôt la route la plus lente.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: David and Martin have only been to a Coffee Time once and David's chocolate donut tasted like smoke. Martin is going to hear about that for the rest of his natural life.
> 
> Notes on the Remix (this is the rambly version of what went into the in-podfic notes): 
> 
> REMIX. REMIXREMIX. PODFIDIC. I was originally taken with remixing this particular podfic and text for Round 4 of podfidic for the same reasons I'm always taken in by Bon Cop Bad Cop. I love the play between anglophone and francophone, the incessant code switching, and everything about that canon that speaks to being a Canadian in these parts of the country, and especially as one who sits at the intersection of an anglophone and francophone identity.
> 
> The original work didn't have a super strong, single POV, but that was the boring way to remix this anyway, and that idea didn't really hold true to the spirit of the film. So I thought, okay, what about changing the setting? The whole point is that one of them is always a fish out of water. Once I'd settled on moving them to Toronto, I went back and forth on whether or not David should still be dunked and the decision to make it Martin instead brought about a few changes to the original script. Like, David isn't super likely to say "I thought you might appreciate this more [than coffee]" like Martin did. That's where the Coffee Time jab came from too. David is a snarky asshole and without his own dip in the freezing St Lawrence, there was no reason to reign that in. (I mean, yes, Martin was suffering, and don't get me wrong, Martin is one too, he's just more... stealth about it. BUT. Si t'as vu le film, tu me comprends parfaitement bien.)
> 
> Because this was also about the location shift, I really wanted to ground it in Toronto with as many references as possible. Queen Street, for one. The Don River would have been maybe a more literal equivalent (also, just as gross) but Lake Ontario is the cultural equivalent, so into the lake Martin went. That ALSO meant making his dip happen earlier in the year, because Lake Ontario just doesn't stay as cold in the summer months. I also picked Coffee Time over Dunkin's (apparently, basically absent from Canada for a decade, who knew!) and Krispy Kreme (which made it into the early drafts) because of its history with the Toronto area (according to wikipedia). The commentary about the fish is nothing I haven't heard locals say a thousand times. Martin's kid probably added more colour commentary later about expecting his dad to start glowing green, or maybe growing a second head, or maybe just about e. coli. Slagging the quality of lake is a sacred duty.
> 
> Also, and quickly, because this meta is now longer than the fic, I want to add that the switch to French narration was also part of the remix. I considered ditching it, but yue_ix encouraged me to keep it and I'm glad I did. C'est pas Bon Cop Bad Cop without a boatload of codeswitching.


End file.
